


Angry Cuddles

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [31]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Wilbur Soot, How Do I Tag, M/M, maybe? - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Wilbur gets flustered/embarrassed easily in public, so Dream takes advantage of that while they're out hanging with friends! Wilbur ends up wanting angry cuddles at the end?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Angry Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it sucks! I really did try but I can't control where the story goes once I begin writing!

Dream loves how Will looked when he was a flustered mess

He did, the brunette was just so cute, there was no way he could not love it. When he was flustered he would always scowl, though sometimes it just seemed like he was like a pouting child (the whining never helped that fact). Then his face and ears would be a rosy pink color, sometimes he would stumble across his words other times he would fidget with anything he could to distract himself from whatever made him flush bright red.

It was cute, what other reason did he need to want to see a flustered Wilbur?

Since he wanted to see the brunette flustered Wilbur (he loved Will fully, whether he was flustered or not it was great to be with him) he had some plans. Wilbur was the type of person who got flustered while showing any form of affection in public. Dream, unlike Will, loved showing any form of affection, whether it be public or not.

No one knew of their relationship yet, (but fans had started shopping them even more than before due to a tweet Dream posted) not that Dream and Will were hiding their relationship. They were open about it, if anyone asked for the truth they would be honest. One reason no one really seemed to notice was because Dream was always a flirty person so no one questioned when he flirted with Will. Plus the fact they barely got to see each other also came into play. 

There were moments where Dream made Will flush without planning, the first time it happened he didn't know Will was easily flustered. He met up with Will, eleven months into their relationship as well. He still remembers exactly what happened when he saw Dream had suggested they take a photo and post it on Twitter, Will agreed because there were people that would demand evidence and neither of them wanted to deal with that. People were still angry over the last time they joked about it but never went through with some people just took it literally.

Dream had brought his phone out, hanging his arm around the other’s shoulders. Trying to get them both into the frame. This was the actual moment he found out Wilbur became easily flustered when showing public demonstrations of affection. He kissed Wilbur on the cheek when the camera finally took the picture. He posted it on his socials before he turned to look at Will, he was surprised when he saw the other.

Will's expression had changed immediately, from his casual smile to a nervous annoyed frown. If it weren't for the fact that his face was flushed, and he couldn't look Dream in the eye, he would've probably panicked. Dream had brushed it off and easily moved on (not that he was paying attention to the lecture to begin with), grabbing the other’s hands and swinging their arms as they walked. Which caused the whining to stop and a scowl to bloom on Will’s face, he was covering his face with his hand trying to hide from Dream’s gaze. He laughed at his lover’s antics when he realized why the other was acting so weird. 

Though to get those plans into action he needed Wilbur to wake up and get out the door in a few minutes. They were meeting up with friends (which hadn't been a part of the plan in the beginning, but it worked out well). 

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Dream exclaimed as he ripped the blankets away from the waking male. Wilbur groaned and curled into himself. He wasn't an early riser due to his messed up sleeping schedule, though with it, he would probably still wake up at the same hour.

"Leave me alone…." He grumbled as he hugged the pillow tightly. Dream stared at him for a few moments before deciding what to do.

“I have been wanting to try out those things in the movies… Tommy left an air horn the other day… if that doesn’t work somehow I could always add a cup of water or so to wake you up...” the brunette immediately sat up, he reached for Dream though instead of getting off the bed. Dream didn't give into the puppy eyes that we're being thrown in his way, instead he made his way outside the room after ordering Will to change.

Dream looked at the clock as he waited for his boyfriend to come out. Pulling his phone to check the group chat, though he really wished he didn't when he saw what they were arguing about. He typed a short response, hitting send when he felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around his waist.

Dream chuckled when he heard Will grumble about leaving the house. As much as Dream would love to stay and spend the evening with Will, he really wanted to see his love flustered. 

…

Dream got out of the car as soon as Will parked. The brunette stood behind him as he headed inside, he grabbed Will’s hand. Leading him towards the southern side of the building, where he spotted Techno and Karl. Dream looked behind him, towards Will to see how he was reacting so far.

To say the least he was already turning red, his face was a bright pink color. A hand covering his mouth while he looked away from Dream and their hands. Dream cooed as he poked Will’s face, that only resulted in the brunette’s face becoming ablaze. Wilbur scowled and pushed him away, heading towards the others. Dream chuckled when he noticed that Will hadn’t let go of his hand even though he was upset.

Karl was the first to notice them, Sapnap and Quackity following after their boyfriend. Techno had just nodded in their direction. Dream sat in between Bad and Will, he was okay with his seating arrangement. He didn’t have to sit next to Tommy or Sapnap, he was allowed to sit quietly with his boyfriend without having someone elbow him.

He still remembers when he last sat next to Tommy. The teen had gotten into an argument with Techno, claiming he could beat the pinkette, swinging his arms in a fighting motion. He swung back and accidentally elbowed Dream in the gut when he wasn’t paying attention. Then there was the time with Sapnap. The other had been trying to reach on the other side of Dream, to pass something to Karl. He ended up spilling hot coffee all over Dream.

They weren’t good memories.

Dream didn’t know when he was pulled into a conversation until he heard Wilbur tell him he was going to the bathroom. Remembering the entire point of this, he pulled Wilbur down for a kiss before the other left. He enjoyed watching how Will began to stutter and growl in annoyance.

It was cute.

There was silence at first, (which he was completely grateful for) until everybody began speaking all at once. Bad, Eret, Sapnap, Karl, and Techno had congratulated them. People like Tommy and Quackity had begun to tease them, though Tommy was spending more time complaining than anything else. So Dream did what he wanted to do. He pulled Wilbur down for a longer kiss (though he also did it in spite, Tommy was being annoying after all). This time more passionate than the one they had a few moments ago,

He smiled over at Tommy when Wilbur finally left for the bathroom, refusing to look him in the eye afterwards. He was really adorable, though he still enjoyed making the teenager angry. It was funny.

When Will returned he was fidgety. He wouldn’t sit still for a second, refusing to even look towards Dream. It made him chuckle, even if he was annoyed his boyfriend was ignoring him. He kissed Will on the cheek before placing his hand on Will's thigh as he entered the conversation once again. 

Once in a while he would turn to look at the brunette, and if he was lucky he would make eye contact with Will. When they did Wilbur would immediately flush and look away, it was amusing just as much as it was adorable. Sometimes he wouldn't look away, as if he were trying to prove something. Whatever it was, he would fail since all Dream had to do was smile and squeeze his thigh softly before he looked away instantly.

It was a good evening in Dream’s book.

Dream brought Will's hand towards his face before kissing Wilbur's knuckles as everyone left. He looked at Will, the other was just staring at him angrily he couldn't help but laugh. It was clear he was angry, but the embarrassed flush was there along with the way he tried to hide from Dream made him break out into a fit of laughter.

"I know what you're doing," he growled out, the tone he was using caused Dream to stand up straighter. He looked up at Will with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Is that so?" He asked, a smirk blooming in his face. Will stared at him, his eyes narrowing when he noticed the smirk on Dream's face.

"Let's just go home, you owe me," he demanded. Pulling the other towards their car, this time he took the copilot's seat.

Dream was teasing Will the entire time they were going home. The brunette ended up more flushed than he did while they were with their friends. Trying to stay mad but breaking out in laughter when Dream did something or said something too stupid.

When they finally got home Will just pulled Dream towards their bed, his face flustered and nervous. Dream cooed at his lover, he was always so nervous when he was about to ask for something from Dream. So he stood still, waiting for the brunette to ask his usual question.

"I want cuddles," Dream hummed as he moved towards Will, wrapping his arms around him as he gave him a kiss on the forehead. He pulled away and led the brunette towards their bed, finding a comfortable position before he pulled Will towards him.

"Of course I'll give you your cuddles," he cooed, while Will huffed annoyed.

"Don't do that again" he grumbled, burying his head into the crook of Dream's neck. Dream nodded, hugging the angry brunette. Even though he agreed he was pretty sure he was going to do it once again in the future, whether it was on purpose or not was something else. 


End file.
